creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
We Still Have Plans For You
Chapter 1 I used to be so happy,now there is only darkness, I used to actually believe there is hope for me, but now there is nothing, I am lost, alone, friendless, and he is the only one helping me. I don’t trust him, after all, he has no face, and seems to have a dozen arms! But he is the only one who can help me, the only one, who can save my family. Two days earlier The hospital is not a fun place, doctors are everywhere, blood is spewing, plus, they have me tied down, after that “nice trucker” gave me a lift, they basically arrested and hospitalized me at the same time. I keep trying to tell them what I saw but nobody believes my family was killed by a tall man with no face, they assume I am mental… I need to find a way out of here, I need to find him, he must pay for what he has done. I looked around the hospital room for a way to escape, the hardest part seemed getting out of the restraints, otherwise, running out seemed easy. There was a nice window open giving a gentle night breeze, looking out, it seemed almost peaceful, then, out of nowhere, he appeared. A little ways from the hospital room, outside, far away, he just stood there, "I still have plans for you" I heard him whisper. In the same flash he appeared, he vanished. None of the other doctors in the room seemed to notice him, unfortunately. “Did you guys just hear anything?” I asked, knowing the answer. “Of course not. God why are you so crazy?” I figured they'd say something like that, the second they left I worked on the zip tie they had used to restrain me, it didn't take long to wiggle out of them, then, when nobody was looking, jumped out the window into the bushes below. “Where did he go?!? He was just here!” I knew, even though I escaped the hospital, I wasn't free yet ... Chapter 2 As I ran, I contemplated who I could go to for help. I mean, my family was gone, I could not go to them, I only had one friend, Kathryn Smith, I knew her by Kate. I'd known her for years, and trusted her with everything,she would always talk about some friend she had, Linda, or something. I never met her, but I heard Linda had died in a plane crash a few weeks earlier, sadly. So I ran and ran to Kate's house, ran up the stairs and knocked on her door, when she answered, she was in her pajamas and looked tired, “Desmond? Do you have any idea what time it is?” she screamed under her breath. Then she looked down at my bloody clothes, and looked up at my sad face, “Oh no, this can’t be good.” “It's a long story, can I come inside?” Chapter 3 “So let me get this straight? There is some eight-armed, tall black dude coming after you, your family has died, and you just escaped from a hospital because everyone thinks you are mentally insane?” I had no response I could feasibly give. “Look Des, I know you are not insane, but seriously! How are you going to prove your innocence?!” Kate asked. “I don’t know, but all I know is right now, I really got to get out of the city, can you help me? I know you have a car!” I said. She groaned in response. “Fine but let's do it quick before my damn parents wake up and murder me.” As we drove, she was completely silent, I looked at her face, her innocent, pretty, beautiful face. It was almost hard to believe I was still friends with her. I knew I wanted to date her, but couldn’t, this event ruined that chance. When we reached the edge of the city, I noticed we were going in an odd direction, leading to an open deserted area. I knew there were no homes or hotels I could stay at for hundreds of miles. “Um, Kate, I know I am wanted, but I think a normal hotel or something I could stay at for a couple days until this dies down would be… better…” I said kind of worried. “Trust me Des, please, trust me, you have to.” she said, almost as if the words were forced out of her. I was worried she would sell me out to the police, but I knew better, I had known her for years, and gotten her out of worse situations. She had my back… Right? We drove to an abandoned field, where she motioned for me to get out, I had no idea what her plan was butI followed her to the middle of the field, then she stopped, “Um, is this where I have to stay?” I asked kind of afraid. "We told you we had plans for you" a voice whispered in my head, I froze, Kate did not move, she only stared at me, then, destroying everything I thought was true about her, she smiled, “Thank you Desmond,” she said calmly, almost happily. Then the world faded to black around me.. Category:Slenderman Category:Series Category:Original Category:StaffPasta Category:Pokerf1st